The Cracks in Their Relationship
by ameritastic
Summary: When Sniper has to shoot Scout, Sniper breaks.


A luke-warm cup of hot chocolate was squeezed between Scout's two wrapped hands, his bottom lip eroding away between his teeth. The red Sniper stood across from him in the make shift kitchen counter, stirring a coffee stick in his own cup of hot chocolate.

"If you don't finish that soon, it's going to turn cold." Sniper murmured absent-mindedly as he turned to take his own seat on the warn couch that Scout had already taken residence upon.

"Sniper…" Scout murmured, but couldn't bring himself to utter what was both on each other's minds.

"I won't heat it up if you let it get cold." His eyes narrowed, ignoring the other's attempt as he toke a sip of his own drink.

They both feared the same thing: the next battle. Even though their relationship was just beginning, it was still stronger than past relationships either male had ever participated in.

It was inevitable that at some point Sniper would kill Scout. Or vice versa, but the former seemed more likely. With the two teams getting suspicious of their possible relationship, it had to happen. Whether it was to shake the notion of their relationship, or a result of normal battle, only they would know.

Normally, Sniper would be neutral about these kinds of subjects. He kept telling himself he should not care, that he had done it many times before. Yet every time him told himself, he was reminded that every time his heart ached.

For some reason, it was different with Scout. For some reason he wanted to hold Scout while he lay in his small bed, kissing his hair and neck and soothing tunes. He wanted to calm the other. Never had Sniper every felt this affection towards his lover, never had he been so strongly pulled out of his comfort zone and _enjoyed it._

"I'm sorry." Sniper's voice cracked slightly and he coughed over it, gripping his cup. He swirled its contents, watching as the small marshmallows swirled with the brown liquid.

"It's not your fault. It has to happen." Even though Scout knew it was true and there was no way around it, his voice still faltered. "I just wish it didn't have to happen." The younger boy tapped his cup with his forefinger, wishing he could moisten his mouth with its content but being fully aware that no liquid would get past the lump in his throat.

"Yes it is. I should not have said anything to you, I shouldn't have brought you to my van. I definitely should not have made moves on you."

"Dude, it's fine. You didn't know how I would react. Besides, you're happy, aren't you?" Scout threw a sidelong glance at his boyfriend, smiling slightly.

Sniper nodded without hesitation, "Still. I'm sorry. I wish there was an alternative, some way to avoid hurting you."

"You never know, I might get to you first." Even though Scout felt his stomach churn at the idea of _him _hurting Sniper, he said it for the sake of the mood, for the sake of their happiness.

Sniper slumped slightly and closed his eyes, a slight smile on his lips, leaning against Scout minimally. Even though Sniper was fully aware that there was no way in Hell that Scout could bring himself to hurt him, the older male was grateful at the attempt.

But the relief was short lived. As fast as it had come, whatever calmness Sniper had felt, fled his being to be replaced by sorrow, a deep weight in the pit of his stomach. It weighed him down, the frustration of not wanting to move away from his lover, to hurt his lover, sparked a wetness behind his eyes.

"It'll be one shot, I promise, just one clean shot." He choked out, setting his hot chocolate onto the floor so he could wrap his arms around his lover clad in blue.

"Snipe, don't stress so much. I trust you. I know you wouldn't miss." He laughed sadly, placing his arms over his lovers strong, secure ones.

"You shouldn't, you shouldn't, you should be a mile away from me right now, you should be laying in your bed and _not _thinking about me, or being with me. I'm Red, and you're Blu." Sniper will tell himself later that he didn't cry, but both Scout and him knew that there was no way their tears wouldn't mix that night.

"Oh, Scout," He nuzzled his face into the other's neck, his breathing coming in and out at erratic spurts, a wetness unfamiliar to Sniper moistening his face and Scout's neck, "I love you. You don't understand how much I wish this didn't have to happen."

Scout felt blood on his almost non-existent bottom lip as he bit it, his shoulders shaking and his head falling into the other's hair. He tried aggressively to hold back tears.

"It'll be one shot, babe, I'll make sure it's quick. I won't miss. I promise, God, Scout, I'm so fucking sorry."

They fell asleep with soaking shirts and red eyes, holding each other tighter than they would ever hold each other in the future.

And with one clean shot with a shaky hand, the cracks in their relationship were seamed.


End file.
